Owlrider Jute Eerikki
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840418 |no = 8264 |element = Thunder |rarity = Omni |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 195 |animation_idle = 48 |animation_move = 12 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 33, 36, 39, 57, 62, 67, 72, 77, 82, 87, 92, 97, 107, 117 |normal_distribute = 8, 8, 8, 8, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 6, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 33, 36, 39, 42, 57, 61, 65, 69, 73, 77, 81, 85, 89, 93, 97, 101, 105, 109, 113, 117 |bb_distribute = 7, 7, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 33, 36, 39, 42, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117 |sbb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123 |ubb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Firstborn son to a family of free-spirited tribesmen, Eerikki arose from a deathly slumber on an unfamiliar mountaintop. He didn't have long to ponder on this turn of events as a loud cry shattered the uneasy silence surrounding him. The egg had somehow come with him and hatched, the fragments of its shell lying scattered here and there. The small, owl-like bird struggled onto his lap, and as they both ate the meager rations he had found nearby, Eerikki realized that they were both given a second chance at life. The sound of battle, however, cut his thoughts short. As he grabbed his things and climbed down the mountain, he saw the distant hordes of demons that battled one another with no rhyme nor reason to their actions. Eerikki realized that he would have to play a dangerous game of cat-and-mouse in which survival was the only option. Soon, the days and nights blurred into one another as he discovered that the sorcery laid on his eye allowed him to arise from any death no matter how grievous. His mount was also somehow able to find him regardless of where he arose, a trick he figured would become useful in his guerrilla warfare. Yet the one mystery that maddened him most amidst his endless cycle of life and death was the presence of the woman he loved in this hellish land. She had found her way there, though he knew not how, and the fuinsignum on his face burned furiously whenever she was nearby. He needed his answers, and only his pursuit of her trail would satisfy his questions. |summon = I am Eerikki, and these skies are mine! Let us be friends! |fusion = I must grow stronger. Be stronger! For how else am I to gain justice?! |evolution = My thanks for your aid! Now, let us join arms and conquer evil! | hp_base = 5906 |atk_base = 2463 |def_base = 1959 |rec_base = 1960 | hp_lord = 8439 |atk_lord = 3519 |def_lord = 2799 |rec_lord = 2800 | hp_anima = 9556 |rec_anima = 2502 |atk_breaker = 3817 |def_breaker = 2501 |def_guardian = 3092 |rec_guardian = 2651 |def_oracle = 2650 |rec_oracle = 3247 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 14 |normaldc = 56 |ls = Ferocious Swoop |lsdescription = 60% boost to Atk, max HP, 30% boost to critical hit rate, greatly boosts BB Atk, hugely boosts critical damage & considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate |lsnote = 250% BB Atk, 175% Crit & 25% OD fill rate |bb = Relentless Charge |bbdescription = 20 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, adds probable evasion for 1 turn, hugely boosts Atk for 3 turns, boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns & normal attacks hit all foes for 3 turns |bbnote = 10% chance to evade attacks, 160% Atk, 60% Crit |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 20 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 20 |bbmultiplier = 420 |sbb = Defiance of Fate |sbbdescription = 25 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes (consecutive usage boosts damage) , adds probable evasion for 1 turn, considerably boosts critical damage for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk for 3 turns, boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, adds probable Spark critical for 3 turns & hugely boosts own Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = 370% boost to multiplier per use up to 2x, 10% chance to evade attacks, 75% Crit damage, 160% Atk, 60% Crit, 30% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage & 200% self Atk |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 25 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 25 |sbbmultiplier = 540~1280 |ubb = Til Valhall |ubbdescription = 28 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, hugely boosts max HP, enormously boosts Atk for 5 turns, boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, normal attacks hit all foes for 3 turns & hugely raises normal hit amount for 3 turns |ubbnote = 40% HP, 350% Atk, 60% Crit & adds +3 to each hit count with extra hits at 100% power |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 28 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 28 |ubbmultiplier = 1800 |es = Death from Above |esitem = |esdescription = Greatly boosts Atk when BB gauge is full & adds resistance against 1 KO attack when HP is below 20% |esnote = 100% boost |evofrom = 840417 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 50% boost to Atk |omniskill1_2_sp = 15 |omniskill1_2_desc = 30% boost to Def, max HP |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 15 |omniskill2_1_desc = 100% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Damage taken boosts BB gauge |omniskill3_1_note = Fills 2-3 BC |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Breaks Atk's parameter limit |omniskill4_1_note = Raises maximum Atk from 99999 to 130000 |omniskill4_2_sp = 20 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances SBB's success rate of Spark critical effect |omniskill4_2_note = +10% chance. 40% chance total |omniskill4_3_sp = 35 |omniskill4_3_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's evasion effect |omniskill4_3_note = +5% chance. 15% chance to evade total |omniskill4_4_sp = 40 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds huge Atk boost relative to Def for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_4_note = 70% Def to Atk |omniskill4_5_sp = 25 |omniskill4_5_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's Atk boost effect |omniskill4_5_note = +20% boost. 180% boost total |omniskill4_6_sp = 35 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds probable considerable Spark vulnerability for 2 turns to BB/SBB |omniskill4_6_note = 25% chance for 50% vulnerability |notes = *Valhall is an anglicized form of Old Norse Valhöll, which is more commonly anglicized as Valhalla. Thus the meaning of Eerikki's UBB is "To Valhalla", also goes with his Nordic design. |addcat = World of Galardhon |addcatname = Eerikki2 }}